Say it Back
by PeppermintWolfs
Summary: Gold and Silver are convinced to go to a party. Well, Gold is, but Silver doesn't get a say in the matter, so they go anyway. It's just a short oneshot; Gold and Silver are around eighteen. T for minor swearing. Literally there's, like, two swears... So read it, 'cause it's cute. :3 Yaoi/boyxboy, Preciousmetal


**Just a short little oneshot I wrote years and years (lolnope, it's only a year and a half old, if I remember right. XD) ago. I found it while I was looking through some old drawings (Don't ask why it was there. I don't even know.), so I decided to type it up for you guys. Maybe if you want me to, I'll make it a twoshot (Is there such thing?). But otherwise, I'll just leave this here, and ya know...go back to writing the other PreciousMetal I'm supposed to be working on...So yeah, I don't own Pokemon, so read it and review it, and don't sue me. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Say it Back

Silver knew this was a bad idea from the very beginning. However, Gold would not hear his warnings. So, Red had met up with them around Goldenrod City, and convinced Gold that they absolutely _had _to go to the party Professor Oak was holding at his lab. The invite went to all of the Dex Holders, all of the Professors, and those Professors' friends. There would be alcohol for the adults of course, and a ton of food, music and dancing, and games. Gold thought this was an awesome idea. Silver knew it couldn't possibly lead to anything good, but they ended up going with Red back to Pallet.

Now, Silver was at Red's, deciding about an hour after being at the party, it was time to go. All the adults had gotten dead-drunk already, and the teens there were starting to get into the alcohol as well. Silver hated hangovers, and was not up for it. Red had come back too, and he was definitely acting weird. He reported that almost everyone in there was drunk as fuck, and Green really needed a hat, then proceeded to fall on the couch and watch TV, so maybe he was more than just tipsy... Silver was a little concerned by this behavior at first, but then pushed it to the back of his mind.

Hours later, at practically one in the morning, Blue burst in with Gold. Silver stood up to help her drag the idiot in. As soon as said idiot saw Silver, he slipped from Blue's grip, stuffed his hat over his red hair, and then hugged him. Silver took two steps back so they wouldn't fall over, and let Gold cling to him.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Silver asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Silver, do ever wonder why unicorns never come to people parties?" Gold asked suddenly, his arms still wrapped around Silver. He moved his face back so he could look at the redhead.

"Yeah, you're drunk," Silver muttered, then he said louder, "No, Gold, not really. Maybe they have their own parties to go to." Blue was watching them with amusement, and Red was openly laughing at them. Gold was not bothered by either of their presences.

"Damn unicorns. They think they're so cool." Gold snapped, burying his head in Silver's chest again. Silver tried to pry Gold off of him without much success.

"Yes, damn them." He said, going along with whatever Gold was saying. Blue finally decided they were not as interesting as her need for sleep, and left to go home. Red had returned about half of his attention to the TV, and there was no telling where the other half was…

"Silver…" Gold said his name softly. Silver gave trying to get him to let go, and simply lifted him up, bridal style. Gold moved his head to the crook of Silver's neck.

"That would be my name, yes." Silver replied as he carried Gold up the stairs.

"I love you." Gold whispered. Silver could feel his lips moving against his neck as he spoke. Silver stumbled slightly, but managed to keep his feet.

"Oh." It was silent as Silver made his way down the hall to where Gold's temporary room was. As he pushed open the door, Gold spoke again.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" He murmured. Silver remained silent, and carried Gold over to the bed. He set him down gently, but before he could escape, the black haired trainer took hold of his coat. Silver tensed.

"Gold, let go." He said. His voice held no venom, but it didn't sound gentle either. Gold looked at him pleadingly.

"Please don't hate me. I'm sorry I make you mad all the time. Are you mad now?" He asked softly. Silver narrowed his eyes.

"I don't hate you, and I'm not mad." Silver replied. Gold smiled a little.

"Then say it back. Please?" Gold let go, and let himself fall back. Apparently, sleep was calling him because his eyes closed almost immediately after, and his breathing evened out. Silver let out a sigh and walked towards the door. He set Gold's hat on the dresser as he passed it, and at the door he paused at look back at the sleeping trainer.

"I love you, too, loser." Silver murmured, his voice barely audible. Then, with a slight shake of his head, (Gold couldn't hear him, so why did he bother to say anything at all?) he walked across the hall to his own room for the night, and let sleep take over. Gold had come back alright, and now he had no reason to stay awake.


End file.
